Who Needs Luck?
by Tubbiegodfather
Summary: Life seemed quite simple till a child kidnapped me into this world of white. I always loved me some games so when he told me about them I couldn't help but indulge... I just need to hope these dice don't fuck me over but then again... Who needs luck when I'm involved? !D&D inspired
1. Prologue

**Hello and welcome to Who Needs Luck. I'll try not to bore you and get straight into it but I'll have some important words later in the A/N for anyone who has read my past material has wondered about that. This is just the Pilot and I'll work on something bigger later this week. I just need to limit how much I write so I don't burn myself out. Well have a nice read.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

 **! Bolded Exclamation marks are my line breakers.**

' _Italics with ' by them mean thoughts'_

 _ **Bolded Italics are for godly talk.**_

(Underlines are for PoV's)

 _ **Bolded Italics are for dice rolls**_

 **!**

(Jaune PoV)

The industrial district of Vale isn't the most prettiest of places. The city is quite amazing itself but the place I went to looked a bit crappy but when you want forged transcripts what are you supposed to do? I feel like trash but I have to be a hero… so my Father will be proud of me.

While walking home I slowly started to notice the world change around me. ' _Why is the ground turning lighter… more white?'._ After noticing the change in scenery a blasting white light comes around me. It takes a long time for the light to subside but in front of me sits a child of sorts. I could see it was male around 15 with dark brown hair and blue eyes but that's all that really stood out.

"Hello Jaune. My name is Brandon but just call me Mimic." I felt like panicking but something in my mind made me instantly calm down. It was like I was under a spell. ' _Well let's way my options… I could easily run screaming but I don't want to anger whatever that child truly is. I could just try talking with it? Fuck it. It's probably a dream anyway.'_

"Uhhh. Hello there Mimic my name is Jaune Arc but from seeing how you knew my name already you probably knew that… uhh. W-Well why did you bring me here?" The kid just smiles at me and stands up and starts to circle me. I would be lying if I said I wasn't just a bit scared of the 15 year old. "Well tell me Jaune. Do you like games?"

That sounded creepy as hell but I do like myself a bit of Call of Justice and Dust Fortress 2. I respond to the kid "Yeah I like a lot of videogames Dust Fortress 2 is a good example." After hearing this the kid brightens up a bit. "Well since you like videogames how do you feel of things like board game like.?"

' _Well I do like chess since my sister Teal forced me to play it often. I also love playing checkers with Lily since she looks so adorable when I let her win.'_ "Well I do quite like chess and checkers." At this Mimic's smile dampens just a tad bit. The smile that he lost a bit regains quickly though and he says to me "Well not just chess and checkers is there anything like _Dungeons and Dragons_ in your world?" ' _D &D? Wait I think he might mean Dusts & Grimm's. Idk how he got Dungeons and Dragons from Dusts and Grimm's but whate-wait did he say "your world?".' _"Well I think you mean Dusts and Grimm's but tell me what Dungeons and Dragons is just to make sure."

"Okay so D&D is a board game that one person would take around one through how many players wanted to play through a story. This story would contain 12 classes and a core of around nine races. The players would go on a quest to save the world or bring the destruction on the world depending on what the Dungeon Master has planned… any of this ringing a bell yet?" ' _To think whoever created that made such a stupid name. It's literally just Dusts and Grimm's.'_ "Yeah it's basically the same as Dusts and Grimm's."

When I say this the kid stops circling around me and spawns a chair and a desk. He sits in the chair then spawns a chair under me and I feel compelled against my will to sit in it. I really wonder what type of power this kid wields.

"Well since you know it can you tell me what classes there are?" I smile at this since I played a bit of D&G and I respond. "There are Barbarians, Bards, Clerics, Druids, Fighters, Monks Paladins, Rangers, Rogues, Sorcerers, Warlocks and Wizards. My personal favorite was Wizard followed closely by Paladin. As much as I love using a sword shield for fighting the versatility of spell slinging is really helpful."

"Well that's good that you recognize it. So I have a proposition for you. I admit if you take it bad things will come. D&D is different from D&G because in D&D its monsters are a whole lot worse than grimm but if you do take it the worlds would merge. Slowly different races and monsters would trickle into this world _but_ I will give you the power to stop them. I'm really doing this for entertainment but I really like you Jaune. You have so much potential… so how about you use it for something amazing?"

' _What is he talking about. I get the whole D &D and D&G thing but what power would he be giving me… and do I even want to risk this world to what's in D&D?' _Before I can open up my mouth about it six different dice appear in front of me. I see a d4, d6, d10, d12, d20, and finally a d100. "These will be the deciders of your fate Jaune each swipe of you sword can either have an assured miss or hit. Each thing you do has the chance to succeed or fail determined on what you roll. Your journey could end in seconds or last till the end of your time from old age. With this power you can do ANYTHING… as long as me, the DM, approves it." ' _I admit I'm tempted… really tempted. With this power I may not die in Beacon. Fuck it this seems to good to pass up.'_

"Mimic… I'll do it so what's next?"

He smiles at me and and 36 different statues surround us each depicting a special looking creature. Some are big and others are quite small. Some look strong while some look lanky. One is human. The rest… no so much?"

"Well tell me Jaune… ever thought of being another race?"

 **Disclaimer: I don't own D &D either ;P**

 **A/N Well I hope you enjoyed the Pilot folks and I can say I'm actually looking forward to updating this and I know I say that a lot but for having risk reward random chance may just keep my interest. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this. All we have to question now is if Jaune will love long or just nat 1 instantly. I had to put the disclaimer lower so I wouldn't spoil the whole D &D thing just yet so I hope you can forgive me creators of the holy board game. Anyway I will try to work on my other stories but I'm invested in school and my weekends are getting flogged my two different D&D games. Also after this chapter I will add my own version of omake's. In this I will tell everyone that reads about what has happened in my own games. Well I hope you all enjoyed this little Pilot and I wish you luck with whatever you want to read after this BYE!**

 **Name**

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Race: Human?**

 **Stats**

 **STR:?**

 **CON:?**

 **DEX:?**

 **INT:?**

 **WIS:?**

 **CHA:?**

 **Weapons/Spells**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Money/Lien**

 **CP:?**

 **SP:?**

 **EP(Who uses this?):?**

 **GP:?**

 **PP:?**


	2. What's a roll20? Prologue Finale!

**Hey guys I'm starting to work on this the day after I worked on the last one because the support for just a few hours was insane to me. I admit last chapter was a bit click baitey but this isn't a normal gamer fic at all. You probably want a bit more on that but I don't want to give too much away but I'll give you this. D &D campaigns can end really quickly if things go really wrong. Now I feel like I should go ahead and start writing this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. This time up top I guess I can say I don't own D &D but if I did I'd allow you to drink health potions with thieves fast hands.**

 **! Bolded Exclamation marks are my line breakers.**

' _Italics with ' by them mean thoughts'_

 _ **Bolded Italics are for godly talk.**_

(Underlines are for PoV's)

 _ **Bolded Italics are for dice rolls**_

 **What's a roll20? Prologue Finale!**

"Well tell me Jaune… ever thought of being another race?"

' _Wait… another race? I mean I think Fauni are insanely cool but I like being human.'_ "I like being human but can you tell me what you mean? Also what are all theses statues?"

"Well Jaune these statues are a bunch of different races. I just put around what they normally look like but a lot of these races have different kinds." Mimic looks over and points to a midget looking like human that's carrying a lute with a joyous smile. "This person is known as a halfling. I'm currently doing something with one at the moment but anyway… Halflings have three different sub races. They are the Lightfoot, Ghostwise, and finally Stout. These races give different abilities. You already know about STR, CON, and all that stuff right?"

I nod at Mimic and he continues. "Good since you know that each race can give different bonuses to STR, CON, DEX, INT, WIS, and CHA. Ghostwise would give you +2 to DEX and +1 to WIS. So I'm guessing you want a name of each one and you'll pick out what makes you the most interested?"

' _If all these statues are races in the world of D &D a lot of chaos must go on in that world. Hmm I really like the halfling one. I wouldn't worry about hitting my head on doorways anymore hehehe.'_ I look at Mimic and nod "Yeah could you name them all please." Mimic's smile fades quickly but he forces a little fake one even I could tell. "S-Sure was hoping you'd look at a statue and do it yourself b-but whatever fuck it right?!" Mimic opens up what looks to be a scroll but a bit bulkier. I can hear tiny mutters of "Why couldn't he just fucking pick one." and "I don't want to say all of these."

 **!**

It's been ten minutes but Mimic finally lights up in a smile. "Okay it took a bit to find all of them because of the connection in this white world we're in but here we go! "There are Dragonborn, Dwarves, Elves, Gnomes, Half-Elves, Halings(As I've said before), Half-Orcs, Humans, Tieflings. Aarakocra(EEPC), Gensai(EEPC), Goliath(EEPC), Aasimar(VGTM), Bugbears(VGTM), Firbolgs(VGTM), Goblins(VGTM), Hobgoblins(I like to call em Hobogobo's)(VGTM), Kenkus(VGTM), Kobolds(VGTM), LizardFolk(VGTM), Orcs(VGTM), Tabaxi(I love this race and the character I'm playing with right now)(VGTM), Triton(I played this for my first D&D game ever and was one of my favorite characters)(VGTM), Yuan-Ti Purebloods(I hear this race is good but who the fuck plays it? Honestly if you have give me your thoughts on it)

Feral Tiefling(Why is this another race?)(SCAG), Tortle(Rip my brother Tortemis I loved Jamie's character like a brother)(TTP), Gith(MToF), Changelings(WGTE), Kalashtar(WGTE), Shifters(WGTE), Warforged(Atlas could make these with intelligence in surplus given time)(WGTE), Centaur(I promise if you don't like climbing this race will make you abhor it)(GGTR), Loxodons(GGTR), Minotaurs(GGTR), Simic Hybrids(Honestly these are really cool versions of Fauni(GGTR), Vedalkens(These guys are the kind of people to be angry at a 98% test score)(GGTR), And that's FUCKING ALL OF THEM." Mimic spawns in a bit of water and starts to chug it. "Honestly man you couldn't of just picked a statue…?"

"Well I'm sorry Mimic but you didn't give a chance to respond did you?!". Mimic just looks down at this and rubs the back of his head "Yeeeeeah may not of been the best idea but fuck it which one sounds cool to you?"

Jaune rubs his chin and decides on a race "Uhhh… they all sound cool so maybe in the hopes of D&D you can roll it. I know classes are a thing so a random race could help… right?" Mimic looks at Jaune with a questioning gaze that turns into a big grin "Jaune you just raised up on my respect meter because I _LOVE_ random chance. Okay we will roll a dice of 1d36 and I'll give you two re-rolls because I don't want you getting stuck with like Centaurs because at that points you'd be useless."

A dice appears in the air and starts to rapidly spin. It slows down slowly but ends up

 _ **1d36... 32**_

A statue lights up showing a human body with tribal markings with white skin a top of what appears to be a horse.

Jaune slowly walks up to the statue and sees a plaque

 _ **Centaur**_

 _ **+2 Strength, +1 Wisdom, Fey, Charge, Hooves, Equine Build, Survivor**_

At the 32 marker Mimic just goes wide eyed. "You know Jaune I promise you I didn't rig this but if I didn't give you re rolls you would've gotten centaur… hehehehe!" ' _Did I really almost just roll a fucking centaur race… I was that close to just losing it all. I need to get a good re roll since I already locked in my random choice.'_ "Well roll it again so I'm not stuck with _centaur_."

The dice reappears and starts to spin rapidly once more

 _ **1d36... 15**_

A light appears on a statue of a grey looking guy with large pointy ears with a goatee and small eyes with a large nose.

"Well Firbolg is pretty cool but the only way I remember this race is because one of my players made their character have a fetish for screwing toasters. You have one reroll left if you wanna go for it.

Jaune goes up to the statue and sees a plaque in front of him and it reads.

 _ **Firbolg**_

 _ **+2 Wisdom, +1 Strength, Firbolg Magic, Hidden Step, Powerful Build, Speech of Beast and Leaf**_

"Yeah as cool as the wisdom sounds I don't really think I want to be toaster dick." Mimic just laughs at this. "Yeah probably offended someone for making fun of their favorite race but let's move on.

The dice appears showing its brilliant 36 sides and spins for one last reroll

 _ **1d36... 35!**_

A statue lights up of a man with red/purplish tribal tattoos on his neck and chest. His skin is slightly blue and he has brilliant bright white eyes that go with his completely bald head.

"SIMIC HYBRID! This race is really cool. You now are basically a super faunus!" After hearing this Jaune is somewhat happy and somewhat discouraged. ' _I really never wanted to deal with what Fauni go through but at least it's cooler than human.'_ "So Mimic how does this whole race change wor-AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

(Third person PoV)

"Sorry I forgot to mention it will hurt like a fucking bitch" Mimic says with a chuckle. "This will take a while so I'll just line break it right here and start adding to his character sheet. Oh yeah while he's literally forming I should add what Simic Hybrids can give you. I'll just roll the bones for him since he said random. There are six enchantments that he can use but he's only allowed two. He can choose the first three at level one and gains one from four through six at level five. I hope you don't mind reading all that dear reader but it will help you know his character more

 _ **Animal Enhancement.**_

 **Manta Glide** You have ray-like fins that you can use as wings to slow your fall or allow you to glide. When you fall and aren't incapacitated, you can subtract up to 100 feet from the fall when calculating falling damage, and you can move up to 2 feet horizontally for every 1 foot you descend.

 **Nimble Climber** You have a climbing speed equal to your walking speed.

 **Underwater Adaptation** You can breathe air and water, and you have a swimming speed equal to your walking speed.

 **Grappling Appendage** You have two special appendages growing alongside your arms. Choose whether they're both claws or tentacles. As an action, you can use one of them to try to grapple a creature. Each one is also a natural weapon, which you can use to make an unarmed strike. If you hit with it, the target takes bludgeoning damage equal to 1d6 + your Strength modifier, instead of the bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. Immediately after hitting, you can try to grapple the target as a bonus action. These appendages can't precisely manipulate anything and can't wield weapons, magic items, or other specialized equipment.

 **Carapace** Your skin in places is covered by a thick shell. You gain a +1 bonus to AC when you're not wearing heavy armor.

 **Acid Spit** As an action, you can spray acid from glands in your mouth, targeting one creature or object you can see within 30 feet of you. The target takes 2d10 acid damage unless it succeeds on a Dexterity saving throw against a DC equal to 8 + your Constitution modifier + your proficiency bonus. This damage increases by 1d10 when you reach 11th level (3d10) and 17th level (4d10). You can use this trait a number of times equal to your Constitution modifier (minimum of once), and you regain all expended uses of it when you finish a long rest.

Now let's roll for one through three shall we. Personally I hope he gets those wings so he doesn't die at initiation… just imagine that fall damage. Also if you didn't read any of that I don't blame you.

 _ **1d3… 3!**_

I didn't think he'd get underwater adaption but that could be really useful. I'd ask him if he wanted to re-roll it but fuck him am i right?"

"That is a plus two to CON and a plus one to wherever so I'll allow him to put that where it may be." Mimic looks over at Jaune who now has instead of his beautiful blue eyes a nice shade of crimson red eyes and small little gills on his neck. There is a small amount of web like features to his hands and a small fin that is mostly covered by his hair. His hair now has small bits of blue tipping his golden blonde hair. If he was naked you could see a lot more easily how his skin has hardened quite a bit but is still nice to the touch… not that I'd know or anything b-baka.

(Jaune PoV)

"Mimic… you're a literal dangling piece of fucking shit… screw you for no warning." After saying this I go into a coughing fit.

"Well Jaune congrats on becoming a fish Faunus!" At hearing this I look down at my body but before I can get any good looks a mirror flashes out of nothing in front of me and Mimic just shoots me a grin… ' _I still hate him for that… I guess now just a little less'_ "You know I look really cool to be honest and I really look these gills they feel really nice but did my eyes really have to change?"

Mimic just looks at me and says "I could change them back if you want but I feel it shows off the fish features better… tell you what i could give you contacts so that you color your eyes blue. Also just to let you know you're a rare species of Fauni. Not many ever are graced with the sight of a fish Faunus. I'm telling you as your friend to be careful though. As your DM I'm not giving any more information because that would be spoilers!"

' _For all he does Mimic still acts a bit like a kid… that's probably why I haven't punched him yet. Well I guess it's time to move on to classes.'_ "Well Mimic can you tell me what classes you think

I should choose." Mimic looks at me and spawns in six different groups of 4d6. "As much as I'd like to hurry this chap- I mean segment of your story along I feel it would be best to roll for stats first so you know what you want. I will give you two rerolls again so I don't have to see you go out there with five eights and a 15." After hearing this a smile at him and wait for the dice to roll.

Out come all of the groups of 4d6 and they rapidly spin

 _ **Rolling 4d6 six times… 13 | 8 | 5 | 14 | 11 | 10**_

I look over at Mimic and he's just looking back at me with a blank stare. "Yeah Jaune just re fucking roll that. I've never seen such a horrible roll I mean that's three nat 1's with the lowest taken out and a three. I don't even see how you got a five. I'll just re roll it now."

 **1 reroll left**

 _ **Rolling 4d6 six times… 14 | 15 | 8 | 11 | 10 | 15**_

"Jaune don't become a cursed character or you will last two sessions. You got one more re-roll. Though for you it seems three times is the charm for you… _even if you aren't that charming._ " Mimic said to me while mumbling the last part.

 _ **Rolling 4d6 six times… 12 | 16 | 13 | 17 | 14 | 9**_

"That's what I'm talking about Jaune. I honestly thought you'd roll another five and I'd have to jumble the rolls so you're story can at least last five days but good job man."

"Hey thanks I'm glad I rolled wel-wait fucking up rolls?" Once I say that to Mimic that spell binding feeling comes back and I just shut my mouth even though I'm trying to dig into him more about this.

"Okay Jaune now it's time to pick your class. What do you want to do?"

' _Well I have Crocea Mors and my Armor so I could Paladin but… I've always loved my main wizard so I already know my choice.'_ "Sign me up for Wizard Mimic!"

"Well okay then Jaune I'll leave you alone for a little while so you can get your stats in check but I should ask you what your background is first… wait I could say you're an otherworlder. If you don't want those perks I'll show you the page I'm looking on. If you want you can take a gander at _**dand wiki 5e backgrounds**_."

While looking this over I could say it makes sense for the most part but I'm not really being summoned to another world. If anything I'm summoning others into this world. Though I guess I'll go with it.

 _ **Otherworlder**_

 _ **Perks:**_

 _ **Two skill proficiencies from medicine, stealth, perception, deception, performance, athletics, or deception.**_

 _ **Languages: Valean, Mistralian, Vacou, or Atlasian**_

 _ **Tool Proficiencies:**_

 _ **Any one which fits your character's backstory (for instance: disguiser's kit for a makeup artist, painter's supplies for an artist, cook's utensils for a chef or someone who enjoys cooking, etc.).**_

 _ **Equipment:**_

 _ **A set of Otherworld's Clothes, a backpack (or purse), some money from your home world, Cell Phone (No charger, no service, and only 20% battery left), and if your DM will allow it ONE(1) Cheat Item OR Ability Score Increase (Discuss this item with your DM. If**_ **you choose Ability Score Increase, select one of your ability scores and increase it by one)**

While reading this Mimic looks at me and crosses the cheat item off the list and shakes his head slowly at me. "Jaune I might find you awesome but even then I don't want you broken you have a 17 man you give that plus one to say INT since you're a wizard you have a plus four now. Maybe if you prove yourself later I may give it to you but until then fuck off."

"Yeah I can understand that but I'll take Valean since I'm going to be living at Beacon in their dorms and I near the city anyway. Though I will also take cooking utensils since my sisters forced me to cook. I have seven of them by the way. If you want I can tell you about them."

Mimic just laughs at this. "Don't worry buddy I already know them but maybe I can know them as friends later on. I don't want to make character creation take _too_ long after all. Besides we should be down soon."

"Before we continue to what spells you have since you're going Wizard let's put in your stats and by that I mean you can put them wherever I'm going to grab a drink."

While I raise an eyebrow at this since he can spawn one whenever I see him intentionally spawn a refrigerator a bit away. It will probably take him like ten minutes to get back.

 **!**

(Still Jaune PoV)

"So for stats I know I'm making my highest stat INT so I'll give it my _**17**_ plus my race gives me that plus _**1**_ so int will have a plus _**4**_ to the modifier making it a _**18**_. I just need to find out where to put the 9… wizards don't need STR right… I kinda want to be able to dodge so DEX will be nice so I'll give it my _**12**_. I'm not really perceptive since my sisters call me so oblivious all the time so what if I made my WIS _**16**_ so I can rub it in their faces..? Yeah that sounds good to me. My CON will be the _**13**_ since my race adds a _**2**_ to the stat points making it a _**+2**_ to the modifier so that should help me a lot in the long run. I know I'm amazing at wooing the ladies since ladies love my arc charm so I'll only need to put a _**14**_ in CHA… oh I'm starting to feel the changes now."

With this new sense of knowledge I feel inclined to open up Mimic's laptop so I can know what i get at level one. I doubt Mimic will care much that I'll move this stuff on quickly… "Why is there so many tabs that I can't enter… I'm smart I can easily crack this open."

 **!**

It took me five minutes to crack open a tab and I can rightfully say I won't do that again… Mimic is a fucking creep. Now that I've made it onto this place called roll20. I think it's kind of like Dustroll but there are a select few differences but I can see what I need. Let's see what I get as a wizard for level one now just so I know there aren't any differences.

 _ **Wizard**_

 _ **Armor: none**_

 _ **Weapons: daggers, darts, slings, quarterstaffs, light crossbows**_

 _ **Tools: none**_

 _ **Skills: Choose two from Arcana, History, Insight, Investigation, Medicine, and Religion**_

 _ **STARTING EQUIPMENT:**_

 _ **(a) a Quarterstaff or (b) a Dagger**_

 _ **(a) a Component pouch or (b) an arcane focus**_

 _ **(a) a Scholar's Pack or (b) an Explorer's Pack**_

 _ **A Spellbook**_

"While checking out all my fucking things do you think I wouldn't you notice you trying to get into my private stuff Jaune? Also fucking rude ask if you want to see that before you just barge in. I can see you upgraded your stats though so congrats on that. Also I need to tell you I know you have a romanticized view on this world but you should take the chaotic good alignment. I feel like it would fit you better since you may be all " _I am the light!"_ and " _I am the vanquisher of evil."_ but you did get forged transcripts so I don't think I need to tell you that… so what do you want for skills? Also tell me your languages as well."

I look back to the computer and I have a bit of knowledge from my own gaming experience so I thankfully knew what to do in this situation. "I will take Arcana and History from Wizard skills and I'll take Perception and Investigation from Otherworlder. Before we get into Languages I'll also use a dagger. Could you form Crocea Mors into a Quarterstaff that transforms into a dagger as well. I wouldn't want to leave it behind also I'd like to take the Scholar's Pack."

"Yeah that is fair. I'll do that for you but I'll also make it so you start off with a smaller lighter version of your armor so your one man armor won't completely leave you dead. Your AC should be 14 now and it will change depending on your spells or future DEX."

"Now to go onto Languages… I'm surprised you've made it so far already but I guess with those new stats you'd be brains over brawn now right?" I just smile and we both share a laugh.

"Okay from Otherworlder I already took Valean so now for my normal languages I get from Simic Hybrid I would like Common and Elvish."

"Well good choices Jaune. We just have to do your few spells and we're done. I'll add the entire list later but for now what spells would you like prepared?"

I open up the Wizard spell list and look through it. "Well I need three cantrips and two spells prepared right?" Mimic nods at me and I continue "Well for my cantrips I'll take Presidigation, Mage Hand, and Ray of Frost. I'm guessing this will be another information dumb though?" At this MImic smiles and says "I know it takes up a lot of space but people that come along with me _might_ want to know what does what. If they want they can skip all this and I won't bat an eye."

 **Prestidigitation:Casting Time: 1 action**

 **Range: 10 feet**

 **Components: V S**

 **Duration: Up to 1 hour**

 **Classes: Bard, Sorcerer, Warlock, Wizard**

 **This spell is a minor magical trick that novice spellcasters use for practice. You create one of the following magical effects within range:**

 **You create an instantaneous, harmless sensory effect, such as a shower of sparks, a puff of wind, faint musical notes, or an odd odor.**

 **You instantaneously light or snuff out a candle, a torch, or a small campfire.**

 **You instantaneously clean or soil an object no larger than 1 cubic foot.**

 **You chill, warm, or flavor up to 1 cubic foot of nonliving material for 1 hour.**

 **You make a color, a small mark, or a symbol appear on an object or a surface for 1 hour.**

 **You create a non magical trinket or an illusory image that can fit in your hand and that lasts until the end of your next turn.**

 **If you cast this spell multiple times, you can have up to three of its non-instantaneous effects active at a time, and you can dismiss such an effect as an action.**

"Prestidigitation looks useful for the fact that it can have three different effects that can be used, if creatively enough, for good ways to deceive people… even if I wouldn't do that. I also have dark vision so if I go up against monsters that don't have it I can abuse any light that I can snuff out instantly."

 **Mage Hand:Casting Time: 1 action**

 **Range: 30 feet**

 **Components: V S**

 **Duration: 1 minute**

 **Classes: Bard, Sorcerer, Warlock, Wizard**

 **A spectral, floating hand appears at a point you choose within range. The hand lasts for the duration or until you dismiss it as an action. The hand vanishes if it is ever more than 30 feet away from you or if you cast this spell again.**

 **You can use your action to control the hand. You can use the hand to manipulate an object, open an unlocked door or container, stow or retrieve an item from an open container, or pour the contents out of a vial. You can move the hand up to 30 feet each time you use it.**

 **The hand can't attack, activate magic items, or carry more than 10 pounds.**

"I get the feeling mage hand would be useful in a pinch or for stealing things without getting to close. I wouldn't steal unless need be but the future is the future. Also if cooking having some _hands_ on deck wouldn't be unwanted… get it Mimic?"

I see Mimic look at me with disappointment and a sigh as he opens up Ray of Frost.

 _ **Ray of Frost:Casting Time: 1 action**_

 _ **Range: 60 feet**_

 _ **Components: V S**_

 _ **Duration: Instantaneous**_

 _ **Classes: Sorcerer, Wizard**_

 _ **A frigid beam of blue-white light streaks toward a creature within range. Make a ranged spell attack against the target. On a hit, it takes 1d8 cold damage, and its speed is reduced by 10 feet until the start of your next turn.**_

"Okay now we move on to your two spells and I'll send you back. I'll be stuck in your mind though if you ever need any help or want some opinion on an action or I can paint the scene for you since I am technically your DM.

I nod at Mimic with a smile and I start to look through the level one spells. "Okay I like Feather Fall and Burning Hands. I know there are more creative spells but I can't do anything about falling or the fact I have only one damage spell.

 **Feather Fall(It's quite fucking self explanatory:Casting Time: 1 reaction, which you take when you or a creature within 60 feet of you falls**

 **Range: 60 feet**

 **Components: V M (A small feather or piece of down)**

 **Duration: 1 minute**

 **Classes: Bard, Sorcerer, Wizard**

 **Choose up to five falling creatures within range. A falling creature's rate of descent slows to 60 feet per round until the spell ends. If the creature lands before the spell ends, it takes no falling damage and can land on its feet, and the spell ends for that creature.**

"Feather Fall like I just said is quite useful since I can easily swim because of Simic but I can't do much when it comes to falling."

 **Burning Hands:Casting Time: 1 action**

 **Range: Self (15-foot cone)**

 **Components: V S**

 **Duration: Instantaneous**

 **Classes: Sorcerer, Wizard**

 **As you hold your hands with thumbs touching and fingers spread, a thin sheet of flames shoots forth from your outstretched fingertips. Each creature in a 15-foot cone must make a Dexterity saving throw. A creature takes 3d6 fire damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. The fire ignites any flammable objects in the area that aren't being worn or carried.**

 **At Higher Levels: When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 2nd level or higher, the damage increases by 1d6 for each slot level above 1st.**

"While I have Ray of Frost and my Quarter Dagger Staff thing I feel like a High Damage spell is exactly what I need and will be able to throw people off."

"Well good job Jaune you've done all you need to do and I can send you back but with your new stats can you recall anything about aura? I know someone must of told you about it."

"Well that seems to be a history check so let's see if I can remember."

 _ **Rolling history 1d20+6… 12.**_

"Well it seems you've heard it but you only know it needs to be unlocked Jaune but let me tell you. Aura is the manifestation of one's soul and once unlocked can give you your semblance… our deal kinda locks your aura and throws away the key in trade for these powers sooooo sorry man. It doesn't matter though since because of your special magic power and the fact that magic has been lost for the most part in Remnant you piece right through it. It also counts for your weapons too since you're using special dice to roll for damage. I just wanted to tell you that so when you're questioned of it you aren't completely fucked. Have fun Jaune I'll see you soon. Whenever you get a nat 20 make sure to thank me!"

With that exchange done the world seems to turn back to normal around me. I'm back in Vale's industrial district and I can only think of one thing… ' _How do I get to Beacon's docks from here?"_

 _ **Rolling history 1d20+6…**_ _ **7!**_

"Jaune my man you're starting off on the wrong foot… but maybe you need to get lost to be found HAHAHAHAHHA fucking second roll nat 1. I'll make sure the Raven Queen saves you a good place in death!"

"If there is a god which seems there are now… _fuck you_! Maybe the gunshots coming from over there are a good idea."

 **A/N Hey guys thanks for the great support for the last chapter but all I can say is I love this story a lot. All of this is random chance and I can't plan much out for the story except for what NEEDS to be done because this world changes with each dice roll. Jaune could instantly found the docks but instead he's blind as a bat from that NAT 1! That was really funny to me. I hope you like how the story is going and if you have any ideas for what archetype Jaune could take that would be really cool of you. Also if you have any advice on Wizard's I'll gladly accept the help. I play monks n stuff so I'm not the best at spells. Also if you don't enjoy info dumping I'm sorry but I need to make sure that even if people don't know what D &D is they can easily just open up certain things or just read what certain spells do so its not completely lost on them.**

 _ **REVIEWS**_

 **That's right. Reviews let me get into them. I'll respond to most hate mail as long as it isn't too bad. I especially love grammatically incorrect ones (foreshadowing)**

 **Tntman12: Dude I'm sorry but even I don't see EP in Waterdeep and in that campaign money is everything. Talk to me again when you can compare to me Tabaxi with money in the ten's of the thousands mwahahahaha!**

 **Guest: I'm sorry that you disliked my hate for spoiling things but did you call this story a fucking** _ **ganer**_ **fic… That shit is priceless!**

 **Andoodle11: I'm glad you find it so interesting and I hope this info chapter didn't bore you too much. I'm a bit self conscious with my writing so that's for the compliment man :D**

 **Well that is all for today I wish you all a good night. I have a party to go to with my ant's tomorrow and its 3 in the morning now… looks like Jaune wasn't the only one to roll a nat 1. Goodnight y'all have some sweet as dreams or a good day idk. Also should this be M since I cuss so much? Fuck it.**

 **Name:**

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Race:**

 **Simic Hybrid/Fish Faunus**

 **Sub-race:**

 **N/A**

 **Sub-class:**

 **?**

 **Stats:**

 **STR:9(-1)**

 **DEX:12(+1)**

 **CON:15(+2)**

 **INT:18(+4)**

 **WIS:16(+3)**

 **CHA:14(+2)**


	3. Arc 1 Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm surprised I've gotten so much support on my second chapter so like I've done in the last I'm going to continue it this chapter. I just want it be known I won't be releasing 5k word chapters all the time and I'll write what I feel is a good amount each chapter. I also won't be updating this frequently because it will be burn me out but I do like this story a lot. If you don't like this go somewhere else since I won't be able to entertain you. Also I have a discord so I may open up a server later on where I can show off Jaune's character sheet through pictures. Anyways let's start this chapter up.**

 **! Bolded Exclamation marks are my line breakers.**

' _Italics with 'these mean thoughts'_

 _ **Bolded Italics are for godly talk.**_

(Underlines are for PoV's)

 _ **Bolded Italics are for dice rolls**_

 **Arc 1 Chapter 1: Didn't I just get my transcripts from him?**

(Mimic Pov)

"I didn't really expect Jaune to roll a nat 1 for his first roll outside of the world but that was a pretty good laugh… huh why do I have the otherworlder background still open… OH SHIT I FORGOT HE HAD AN EXTRA STAT TO PUT IN! Uhh… I'll just put it in strength so he isn't too weak. Now all his stats are looking good… hopefully."

After noticing that slip up I go back to watching Jaune. "You probably don't want to watch me watch Jaune so I'll just move you back to him… just don't tell anyone about my lazy writin- I mean forgetfulness… hehehehe."

(Jaune PoV)

" _I know I should be heading for the docks but maybe chasing these gunshots could help… if its nothing I'll just roll investigation to try to find it."_

While I was slowly getting closer to the gunshots I feel like I'm starting to notice more around me. Vale seems just so much more colorful now with bright beautiful colored lights around me and different market places selling different things. ' _I'm nearing the place now so I should probably roll stealth so I don't get spotted instantly.'_

 _ **Rolling stealth 1d20+1… 4.**_

I curse and I'm met with the glares of five grunt looking guys and… the guy I just bought my transcripts out of? There is also a little girl with a… ' _Is that giant fucking scythe how can she carry that?!"_

 **(A/N You know when you realize how fucked you actually are? I just realized how annoying and monotonous it will be to make all these character sheets… at least these characters are important right?)**

Before I can react one of the grunts run up to me but before it hits the area goes grey and black around me and I can hear Mimic in my mind. "I'm not letting you go into this blind so for now I'll roll everyone's initiative but you will be taking this one attack. You're level one so be careful you can die easily!"

' _I'm glad he's looking out for me but I'm about to be smacked by a bat!'_

 _ **Rolling Initiatives**_

 _ **#1: 1d20+1… 21!**_

 _ **Torchwick 1d20+3… 22!**_

 _ **Arc 1d20+1… 19!**_

 _ **#2: 1d20+1… 18.**_

 _ **Rose:1d20+4… 17.**_

 _ **#3: 1d20+1...11**_

 _ **#4: 1d20+1… 5.**_

 _ **#5: 1d20+1… 4.**_

"This is your initiatives and you probably already know that so there is a few grunts one bandit captain- I mean Roman Torchwick and one 15 year old girl. Try to hide the fact you know her name now don't want to be a creepo! I'm dropping the freeze frame tutorial thing in five seconds be prepared!"

' _Okay this is my first fight now… I feel surprisingly ready for this and wait isn't Grunt#1 the one in front of me? OH SHIT!'_

 _ **Rolling 1d20+1… 13.**_

I manage to bring up my new mechashift weapon that changes from a quarter staff and a dagger. I never really got a good look at it but the top and bottom are tipped with the arc gold and arc white fills the middle areas with a gold grip in the middle… ' _Magic somehow allows this giant stick to turn into a dagger… that really shouldn't be possible even if mechashift is cool.'_

 **Torchwick**

Roman Torchwick looks over at me and the world freezes once again "Soooo I forgot to mention that you'll see rolls of enemies for say insight or perception. This was just telling you so you won't wonder what random rolls are for… sorry for the whole tutorial thing but you know this is mandatory right?"

I picture Mimic in front of me and talk through my thoughts. ' _I don't mind it much since I would of been weirded out by it but we should continue now. We don't want this fight to last years do we?'_

Mimic laughed at this and I can feel the dice roll emanating from Roman.

 _ **Rolling History 1d20+2… 22! (I swear this shit ain't rigged to all my fucking heart!)**_

(Roman PoV)

' _Is that Blondie? Holy shit what changed with him… he looked idiotic and like free money but he dodged one of my mines swings like it was nothing… maybe that's because my men are trashy but that is more of Junior's future problem then mine… I'm curious with the change. I could leave and come to find him later but why not play with him for a bit and see what really changed.'_ I look over at Jaune and give him a smirk then turn and take a swing at little red

 _ **Rolling Cane 1d20+5… 7.**_

(Jaune PoV)

 **Arc**

' _I'm quite sure I was recognized since he smiled my way but he fucked up his swing against that Ruby girl quite badly I should go help her but there are a lot of guys in my way… oh wait their in a cone… within 15 feet of me… BURNING HANDS!_

 _ **Rolling Burning hands 3d6… 16 Fire Damage vs DC14 DEX Save!**_

 _ **Grunt#1 1d20+1… 21!**_

 _ **Grunt#2 1d20+1… 21!**_

 _ **Grunt#3 1d20+1… 21!  
Grunt#4 1d20+1… 17!**_

 _ **Grunt#5 1d20+1… 18!**_

' _Are you fucking serious?! THREE FUCKING NAT 20'S… oh wait they look about unconscious and three of them seems to be running away. I guess the hailstorm of fire scared them… still though they all made the fucking save are you KIDDING ME?!'_

 _(Roman Pov)_

' _Did that get just light up all my men like Cinder? Uhh. I might want to run from here. I could play with him but I'd rather not get scorched by something stronger. Though that may be his most powerful ability…_

 _ **Rolling Insight 1d20+0 vs DC 13… 19!**_

' _The kid looks a bit tired from that… probably used a lot of his juice up with that attack. Can't believe I was intimidated by this little kid.'_

 **#2**

I can see that he looks worse for wear with only a few hit points left. All of them look like that now though since I almost rolled max damage on my Burning Hands spell. Oh I lost one of my two spell slots for that… I still have my cantrips and weapons though. The looks a bit more loyal than the others since he didn't seem to be wanting to run and rushes at me

 _ **Rolling Bat 1d20+1… 9.**_

I easily dodged out of the way of the attack. ' _I guess they used all their luck on THREE NAT 20'S!'_

 **Rose**

(Ruby Rose Pov)

' _Did he just shoot fire out of his hands? HE'S SO COOL I GOTTA SEE HIS WEAPONS. Wait Ruby we're in a fight we need to focus.'_

I run up with my beautiful crescent rose behind me and I glare at Torchwick

 _ **Hunter's Mark caste: You choose a creature you can see within range and mystically mark it as your quarry. Until the spell ends, you deal an extra 1d6 damage to the target whenever you hit it with a weapon attack, and you have advantage on any Wisdom (Perception) or Wisdom (Survival) check you make to find it. If the target drops to 0 hit points before this spell ends, you can use a bonus action on a subsequent turn of yours to mark a new creature.**_

 **!**

(Mimic Interlude PoV)

"Hey Kids it's good to know that certain spells can be caste as reactions or bonus actions. Hunter's Mark for example can be caste as an example for a bonus action spell would be the Ranger spell Hunter's Mark. Hunter's mark adds an extra 1d8 to whoever it is put on but can only be put onto one creature at a time. Thank you for listening to… _Mimic's Interludes!_ "

 **!**

(Ruby Rose Pov)

I reach Torchwick and I take a slash at him with my Crescent Rose

 _ **Rolling Scythe 1d20+6… 17!**_

The slash connects and I see Roman stumble back.

 _ **Rolling 2d4+4 Slashing Damage… 8.**_

I can see that I hurt him but his aura shrugs it off for the most part.

 **#3-5**

(Jaune PoV)

The grunts try to run away from me. ' _Oh no you don't! Grunt#5 can be opportunity attacked since he's trying to run without a disengage action!_

 _ **Rolling Crocea Staff 1d20+3… 17!**_

 _ **Rolling Crocea Staff Damage 1d6+1… 2.**_

' _Oh come on I only get 2? He was almost down looking at him now but I guess they can all run._

 **#1**

Grunt#1 is also trying to run from me. Maybe I can keep one of them down this time.

 _ **Rolling Crocea Staff 1d20+3… 9.**_

I swing my staff at him but the Grunt just weaves around it and runs. ' _Damn I wish I hit him.'_

 **Torchwick**

(Roman PoV)

' _Maybe I should get out of here… all my men are running and if those two kids gang up on me I may not win. I see Blondie used a lot of power but who knows what else he has in store."_

I run away into an alley and try to hide.

 _ **Rolling Stealth 1d20+3… 22!**_

As an experienced criminal I do say they'll have no idea where I am.

(Jaune Arc PoV)

' _He ran but its not my… turn?'_

"Don't worry you won the fight and gained 125 experience. The girl next to you is already running ahead… do you want to follow her?"

I nod yes and the turn order disappears from my mind and I head forth. We both arrive at the alley and roll perception to find him.

 **Jaune Arc:Rolling Perception 1d20+4… 6.**

 **Ruby Rose:Rolling Perception 1d20+1… 5.**

' _Yeah he is fucking gone with those types a rolls'_

Before I can talk to Ruby a voice calls out from the entrance of the alley.

"What in oum knows hell were you two thinking!

 **Rolling Intimidation 1d20+9… 22!**

Before I can see who made the most terrifying sound of my life I hear Mimic say in my mind.

"Hell hath no fury like a Glynda scorned. MWAHAHAHA!"

 **A/N: This was one of the shorter chapters but its the pilot for Arc 1 so I hoped you enjoyed it nonetheless. The fighting system may be a bit weird but I think we can both get used to it in time. Also this isn't rigged but come the fuck on WHY DID THEY GET THREE NAT 20'S! I'm still miffed about that. All of the grunts succeeded. Well it was fun to write anyways but next chapter we will get into the hottest teacher around the block and amazing teacher that most don't appreciate for what she does… Glynda Goodwitch! She truly is great but I doubt our dear Jaune will be able to win this one out. Also if anyone is wondering or wants they can ask me what the main characters classes are but for now I'll just say Ruby is a ranger. Roman was a Bandit Captain and the Grunts we're Bandits. Well that is all I have to say since there were no new reviews by the time I finished this so it's time to put in stats and we'll be done for the day.**

 **Name:**

 **Jaune Arc**

 **EXP:**

 **125/300**

 **Race:**

 **Simic Hybrid/Fish Faunus**

 **Sub-race:**

 **N/A**

 **Sub-class:**

 **?**

 **Stats:**

 **STR:9(-1)**

 **DEX:12(+1)**

 **CON:15(+2)**

 **INT:18(+4)**


	4. Who Needs Luck? Arc 1 Chapter 2

**I was on break for those past three chapters and I wasn't busy on the weekends so I'll try to keep this story weekly but if I have to miss a week don't try to kill me okay? Thank you. I really do like the support for this story and this will end up being my most popular story in a bit. I do have other stories I should really update, but this story really is fun. Especially since I get to sick Glynda on Jaune… even though luck can go fuck itself I mean come on those three bandits rolled all nat20's and a 18 plus a 17 so they all beat the DC. That's fucked up. Anyway I'm writing this in class for now and I'll probably finish it either on Friday or Saturday. At the latest I can say is Sunday. If not any of those days I probably got very busy.**

 **! Bolded Exclamation marks are my line breakers.**

' _Italics with 'these mean thoughts'_

(Underlines are for PoV's)

 _ **Bolded Italics are for dice rolls**_

 **Arc 1 Chapter 2: Ozpin is weird… and why do I now just feel completely fucked?**

(Mimic PoV)

"Hello Dear Reader sorry for the wait for the newest session to start but I thought it would be a good idea to let Glynda scold them first. I respect Jaune too much to allow someone besides Ruby see him get dug into. Anyways I hope you all are ready. Also I need to explain the experience system to all of you. I will be doing Levels by Milestone. As cool as the normal experience system is… I don't think anyone will want to wait 30 chapters to go from level 17 to 18. Anyway let's bring us forward a bit shall we?"

 **!**

(Jaune Pov)

' _Mimic could of told me about how scary people are with those intimidation rolls… asshole. Though it's already past that point now and I can't go back sadly. Well I hope Ruby will be okay. She's supposed to be talking to someone important. I only saw him for a second and all I know is he has grey hair and glasses.'_

While I say this a dice comes out of existence in front of me and starts to roll what I presume is a history check.

 _ **Rolling History 1d20+6… 20!**_

Normally I'd know what it is but a voice enters my head. I presume it's Mimic's but it's sort of distorted.

"J-Jaune I c-can't really g.. Through c-completle… you… listen… be careful… ozpin is a Li… I'm only… cause I care for… safety."

' _I have no idea what he's talking about but the history check allowed me to remember him as the Headmaster of Beacon. I have no clue why he wanted to talk to ruby but I should care for what he tried to tell me. Maybe I can get him to open up about it in a later conversation when we're face to face.'_

"Excuse me Mr. Arc. Ozpin will see you now." Glynda says politely with a hint of anger still in her voice… the lashings from her tongue are terrifying... _shiver_."

' _I guess it's time to go see a Li… I wonder what that is?'_

While walking through the hall to meet Ozpin I see him talking with a very energetic Ruby.

"Oh you must be Mr. Arc. I'd like to talk to you now if you would so please." Once Ozpin is finished saying this I see Ruby leave outside. Kind of rude not to at least say goodbye."

 **!**

(? PoV)

Unbeknownst to our main protagonist a Ruby Rose is now waiting by the door for Jaune to be done his talk to give a bone crushing hug and a very generous thank you.

 **!**

(Jaune PoV)

I sit down at a desk with Ozpin sitting in front of me with Glynda to his side. ' _I'm sort of disturbed of Ozpin but I'm kind of terrified by Glynda… fun. I'd be the last to admit at least Glynda looks beautiful so the sight here isn't completely unbecoming of my health.'_

"Mr. Arc you're probably wondering what you're doing here and I'll get to that but can you answer me a question first?"

I look at him questioningly and I say. "Oh sure Mr. Ozpin sir." He smiles at me but turns into a serious face soon after. "Could you tell me Mr. Arc why someone from a family of blonde blue eyed humans has a son of a faunus decent with red eyes and gills?"

I get wide eyes as well as Glynda for a second… I don't trust him so I may want to try to deceive him. Here's a hope and a throw in the dark for this shit.

 _ **Rolling Deception 1d20+2… 16.**_

"Well sir my Mom has a Fish Faunus for a parent and she didn't get the gene for it but it carried over to me."

To this he smiles and I think he accepts it but then I remember... ' _He has a roll of his own… oh fuck.'_

 _ **Rolling Insight 1d20+**_ _ **9**_ … _**13?!**_

' _First of all HOLY SHIT IS THAT A PLUS 9 TO INSIGHT?! And the fact he failed it? I'm lucky as all hell. Thank god he failed and that… wait Glynda and she must work for him soooo. Please if Oum is out there bless me today.'_

 _ **Rolling 1d20+1… 6.**_

' _Oh Oum my heart.'_

(Ozpin PoV)

' _Hmm I can tell something is wrong with his voice but I truly need to look up his mother's family line. For now I'll drop it and look for why he can use a fire like semblance and also be this calm and somehow nervous. I would of expected something like Qrow's niece with a fiery attitude… most peculiar. The boy has caught my interest and I doubt Glynda will be happy with my decision but who knows? Maybe I can find more about this child?'_

"Well Jaune, can I call you that?" I see as he nods and I continue "I can see you're quite powerful with being able to unleash a cone of fire just from your hands. I was wondering if you'd like to study at my school, Beacon Academy. I know it might seem sudden but I know your parents quite well and they were both extremely powerful hunters so I know you'll do just fine."

At this the boys eyes widen considerably.

(Jaune Pov)

' _DID I JUST PAY THAT FUCKING MUCH FOR TRANSCRIPTS AND WAS HANDED A FREE ENTRANCE. FUCK! Whatever at least I don't have to worry about being found out now.'_

"Mr. Ozpin sir I'd be glad you to call me Jaune and I was also looking forward to coming to Beacon so I'll gladly accept. I still have to take the entrance exam I presume?"

At this Glynda steps into the conversation "Ozpin sir we are really giving another student free entry a _week_ before initiation and yes Mr. Arc you'd still have to if you got accepted."

I could see Ozpin about to speak out but in the back of my mind I could hear a whisper and a feeling that my CHA wanted to finally be truly used for its true purpose… to woo women. ' _Wait what the hell? I don't want to do that. Even if the Arc Charm is amazing this isn't a situation for tha- Oh wait Mimic wants to fuck with me… you know what I'll humor him this once.'_

"Ms. Glynda ma'am could you please allow me to join the school? I wouldn't want to accept a future teacher now would I?"

 _ **Rolling Persuasion… with advantage(ARC CHARM BOYZ) 1d20+2… 18!**_

 _ **Rolling Persuasion 1d20+2… 20!**_

Ozpin looks at me with a smirk and I can tell he's trying to hide a laugh as he watched Glynda look shocked.

 _ **Rolling Wisdom Saving Throw 1d20… 19!**_

' _The Arc charm wins again… She does look cute while blushing. She's too old for me though, but Mom and Dad are a few years apart… I'm getting ahead of myself calm down teenage libido!'_

I watch as Glynda turns a nice red. Even while not the brightest it could be, and it could be brighter, it's still very visible on her stunning pale face.

"M-Mr. Arc I-I can't really s-seem to find a p-problem of you joining Beacon. I-I just hope w-we have s-space for you." After saying this she backs away and lets Ozpin take the scene will he's just drinking a cup of coffee to try to hide his smirk. I don't even need the deception roll to know he's doing it.

"Well Jaune initiation will be in a week. Do you perhaps have anywhere to stay?"

' _Should I lie here. I mean I have a ratty apartment that I would rather never come back to. I guess it wouldn't be a complete lie if there is some truth. I wouldn't call it a place I'm staying in more as a place I'm bearing to be in.'_

"Not really sir."

 _ **Rolling Deception 1d20+2… 16.**_

' _Time to hope he buys it or that I can find a way around it if he finds out.'_

 _ **Rolling Insight 1d20+9… 18!**_

"Mr. Arc I would appreciate you being more honest." At this I look down. ' _Shit he saw through it. Well that plus nine would pay the bills wouldn't it?'_ "Well Mr. Ozpin sir it isn't much a place as it is a place I have to bear living in. I'm a bit short on money at the moment so all I could afford was an apartment ridden with rats and grime."

After I say this he narrows his eyes like he's trying to figure me out… oh wait Insight.

 _ **Rolling Insight 1d20+9… 21(This roll didn't really matter if it's the truth but whatever you do you Ozzy)**_

"Well Jaune I could offer you a dorm room to stay in until you can get your bearings. Would you mind that? I can see you're trying to get to know my second in command at my prestigious school. I could get your rooms close by if you two wanted?"

Glynda and I stared at each other and turned into a bright crimson color while Ozpin just chuckled. "While I may be kidding on the last part, emphasis on the _may_ , I still think you could come to my school a bit early because of your conditions. I will have a Bull Head set up for you tomorrow at 2:00PM. Does that time work for you Jaune?"

I nod at Ozpin. "Yes Mr. Ozpin Sir that works just fine for me." He smiles "Well Jaune I can say that should be all for our conversation. Before you leave I would prefer if you called me Ozpin from now on. It may be best since you'll soon be dating my staff anyway. Also don't worry I already support the idea… would you like a date set up for tomorrow as well?"

Glynda and I once again bright up red and we both look at him with a glare. "Well anyway Ozpin I will see you tomorrow. I'll also be fine from that date… I'd have to at least get to know her first now wouldn't I?" ' _Wait did I say that? The Arc Charm is starting to come out unconsciously… I need to consult father about this. Maybe even Mimic if he feels like spilling some info.'_

Glynda looks over to me now glaring as well but her face quite a bit more red, ' _It's still cute as hell'_ , "Well Mr. Ar-Jaune I hope you have a pleasant night and if you try to _get to know me_ as you say I hope you're prepared to spend some time doing that in detention." Glynda says swiftly but also trying to hide her embarrassment.

 _ **Rolling Deception 1d20+0...5.**_

' _I should be able to beat that deception easily… also does my memory of knowing what she's doing fade if I lose this. How the fuck does this work… oh right lazy writ-I mean magic… yeah magic.'_

 _ **Rolling Insight 1d20+3… 18!**_

"We can spend a lot of time in detention then Ms. Glynda." I respond with a playful smirk as I leave the room. Before I close the door I can hear Ozpin say "I didn't know I'd be adding teachers to shipping this year… I'm going to love this year. Thank you Glynda." It was then followed by a smack of riding crop and a slight yelp and a crash of what I presume was either Ozpin's glasses or Coffee cup. "COFFEE NOOOOOOO!"... It was the coffee.

 **!**

(Ruby PoV)

' _I really wanted to thank Jaune. Ozpin gave me his name and everything even though he kind of said it with a weird smile… whatever. I'll just have to look for him in Vale to thank him for his help during that fight. Sad Yang had to take me so early'_

"Ruby I swear if you do something so dangerous again I will make Dad ban you from cookies for a _MONTH_!" As Yang says this her hair lights up in a flame and I can tell her eyes are red. I know she's just worried for me but it's still quite scary.

 _ **Rolling Intimidation 1d20+5… 22!**_

 _ **Rolling Wisdom Saving Throw 1d20+1(This is literally impossible to beat… rip Rubster)... 11.**_

"Y-YANG! Stop it I was just doing what's right no need to be so scary!" Yang's fire dies down a little bit but its still lighting itself. "Besides Yang I got accepted into Beacon early!" I say with a smile… what I didn't expect was the motor cycle to come to a complete stop suddenly. "Ruby… you got _what_?" I look at her shyly "I g-got a-accepted to B-Beacon A-Academy from Headmaster O-Ozpin himself?" I say questiongly as her gaze makes me question if what I did was right or not. At that moment I was then knocked out from the pain of one of Yang's _special_ back breakings hugs… ' _Oum damn it Yang.'_

 **!**

(Mimic PoV)

I look above me and see a portal open up. I flew myself to the middle of the farthest ocean from all the continents except menagerie. Hell… they might get a good luck as hell opens its jaw. From the portal I watch as my worst nightmare flies out the portal. A thing powerful enough that I would even find challenge in killing. The one, the only, PRISMATIC DRAGON!

' _It seems that our deal has already brought forth hell… I hope Jaune can live through what I've done to him. I hope I won't be responsible of the death of this world. I mostly hope that the world can survive the shock of magic coming back to the world… or that Ozpin will look like an average Joe soon. Just kidding that fucker is so much more than a Human. If anything he's a Li-AAGH FUCK! Still can't say that but the reader may just be able to guess it.'_

I watch on as the dragon exits the portal. The dragon is bigger than a skyscraper with more beauty than most gems one could ever find. It's coated in a crystalline form for its scales with a beautiful rainbow glow around it. I wouldn't let that throw you off though. This thing is known for destroying worlds and killings gods. I may have to step in to keep this thing at bay if it decides destruction… it's too smart to do that though. It will allow its monsters to kill off Humanity. Though with the portal open not only will Humans come from it. Monsters and the other races will start to trickle in as well. Fauni may just become the least hated race other than Human soon depending on the reactions to say fucking Loxodon or Vedalken.

Suddenly from the portal little balls naked to the visible eye only to be seen by gods and those with high enough perception start to fly into the sky going everywhere around the world. "I hope you're ready Jauney boy. Because this world just became a lot harder for you. For surviving that conversation and putting up that Arc Charm I'll allow you one level up… you'll need it my man."

(Third Person PoV)

A roar billows through the air filling the world with a deathly chill. The roar is only heard by a few though

It's heard by

One of the Light and Roller of Dice

An old man hiding a dark secret

Four elementals supercharged and one pseudo supercharged elemental

One man that can't feel pain

One man that's too insane to care about it

And finally… one woman that finally feels her strength threatened. One woman that may just change her stance if time dictates it… BUT THAT'S JUST A THEORY A D&D THEORY!

 **Author's Note: I said I'd get it out Sunday at the latest so here you go. I hope you enjoy the chapter at 3:09AM EDT. If you didn't like it tell me why but if it's just hate just hate please say it grammatically incorrect so I can make fun of you. Anyway this chapter has put in a lot of plot and a bit of charm to spice some things up. Regarding relationships with the Arc I'll talk about it later but I may just make it a vote if people want harem stuff or not but I mostly like the idea of Jaune just being Jaune. I'm not the only one going to be doing my homework on this so if you wanna find out how some people are super good you'll have to find out by research. For a clue about Ozpin here is the number** _ **21**_ **. That is all you're getting from me. I hope you had a wonderful read and I'll be to busy later today to continue writing and it's three in the morning so no Omake today. Next chapter maybe… GOOD NIGHT 3!**

 **Name:**

 **Jaune Arc**

 **LEVEL:**

 **2**

 **Race:**

 **Simic Hybrid/Fish Faunus**

 **Sub-race:**

 **N/A**

 **Sub-class:**

 **?**

 **Stats:**

 **STR:9(-1)**

 **DEX:12(+1)**

 **CON:15(+2)**

 **INT:18(+4)**

 **WIS:16(+3)**

 **CHA:14(+2)**

 **Lien:**

 **Copper:0**

 **Silver:0**

 **Gold:100**

 **Platinum:0**


	5. Apology Note

**Hey guys. Sorry for not uploading a chapter this week but if I did I know I wouldn't of made the chapter well. Something really bad happened Friday and I had to move out of my house. I'm now living at my grandmother's and I have never been more scared in my entire life. I'm really sorry for not uploading this week but I just can't right now. I hope you all understand and I'm sorry for the little joke chapter when you thought you'd get something around 2000 words or so.**


	6. Who Needs Luck? Arc 1 Chapter 3

**Fuck Nuclear Throne. That's all I really need to say on that since that game is one of the best in existence but still makes suicide seem like a good option. Anyway… sorry for the break last week. A lot of shit went down and I'm going to explain it in greater detail in the Author's Note. I need to get stuff done this weekend since Christmas is coming up so sorry if the chapter isn't that long. I just feel I should get something out at this point since I've kept you waiting. Well let's get to it and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Also if you guys couldn't tell who those that heard that yell were then you should go look at it closely or get glasses. I** _ **maaaay**_ **have made things a bit too obvious**

 _ **LATER EDIT #1: Last chapter I wrote "I wouldn't want to accept a future teacher now would I?"**_ **THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE UPSET! How do I fuck up something that simple. Well this is now an ad for anyone that would like to beta. I doubt anyone will but if you feel like looking through trash and fixing and or telling me where to back that would be beneficial for my life and my sanity. That error is worse then the fucking triple nat 20's… wait no it's not nothing beats that shit.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own RWBY, D &D, OR League of legends. Don't worry about the last one. Don't even fucking question the last one or I'll… make you have sex with a Flumph from 5e… look it up and you'll be scared I swear!**

 **! Bolded Exclamation marks are my line breakers.**

' _Italics with 'these mean thoughts'_

(Underlines are for PoV's)

 _ **Bolded Italics are for dice rolls**_

 **Arc 1 Chapter 3: Well Beacon is nice… I guess?**

(Ruby PoV)

"Yaawn" I wake up after getting accepted to Beacon(Which is absolutely amazing) and notice I'm in my room. I can't really remember how I got here but that doesn't matter. I'm going to make myself some cookies for celebration!

As I walk downstairs I notice Zwei walking by my side. I go down to pat him but he dodges my hand and jumps on me.

"No! Bad Zwei bad!" I squeal as I try to get him off. I admit I love the little guy but his slobber can be a bit much. I can't eat cookies if all I taste is the inside of a dogs mouth… ' _Ewww I just had that thought'_.

Suddenly my face feels lighter and I look up to notice a smiling Yang. She's so amazing! I'll give her one of my cookies as thanks for saving me from Zwei the Slobbering one! The smile on her face quickly leaves once Zwei starts to lick her as well. I quickly run off leaving Yang behind.

"I'LL REMEMBER YOU YANG!" I yell as I zip past. I could see the murder in her eyes as I left her but this is survival of the fittest.

With that done I get to the kitchen to start making cookies. I notice my Dad drinking a bit of coffee and he looks towards me with a smile. His smile makes me feel happy. He used to be only sad so it's nice to see that bright smile again.

"Good morning Ruby. How was your sleep?" I look at him and reply "My sleep was quite nice even though I don't' remember how I fell asleep in the first place after fighting Torchwi-" As soon I say this I wince ' _Oh no I let that slip. Ruby you're a dumbass!'_

He looks at me again with a brighter smile. I think something lies within that smile though...

 _ **Rolling Insight 1d20+1… 10.**_

Nope that smile looks bright and happy only. ' _Hopefully he isn't angry at me.'_

"Don't worry Ruby. Yang already filled me in _**and**_ you were on the news… So I probably missed a few things but depending on your answer I won't punish you."

' _Oh shit he's angry… I need to play innocent. I can do innocent. Everyone falls under my innocent charms mwahahaha!'_

I give him the puppy eyes. "S-Sorry Dad I-I just didn't want this o-old man to b-be hurt. C-Can you please forgive me?"

 _ **Rolling Persuasion 1d20+3… 17!**_

I can see him look at me questioning if he's going to punish me or not. Please let this work…

 _ **Rolling Insight 1d20+2… 9.**_

"... Fine. I'll let you go this once Ruby but don't do something so stupid again. Tell me how the fight went though. Also I can see that you're going to make cookies… you're giving Yang and I two both. I changed my mind on the severe punishment."

I look at him in horror as he says this. "B-But that is severe punishment!" At this he just laughs and I pout but I get to work anyway. "Well Dad I was trying to get some dust ' _Definitely not buying comics or anything'_ but while it was doing that Roman Torchwick and a few other bad guys came out of nowhere and threatened the old guy. I was wearing headphones at the time and one the guys walked up to me, He was wearing red glasses and a suit by the way. And he told me he was robbing me. I did the only natural thing and kicked him so hard that he crashed into the other side of the shop.

After that all of them were fighting me but before they could all go to swing at me a guy and this guy that is _really_ cool shows up and blocks this guys red glowing bat and blocks it with his staff. After that he unleashes a inferno of fire at all of the guys. They try to dodge and surprisingly do well at dodging but most of them looked extremely burnt and almost unconscious. After this Roman takes off in an alleyway and we both chase him. After entering the alleyway we both noticed that we couldn't find him. I really wanted to talk to him but we both got found out by a huntress. He seemed to be my age or around it as well and he had these really nice red eyes like Yang's. And that's really it for the fight but then Professor Ozpin allowed me to enter Beacon early and-" I get interrupted by a beep and notice the cookies are done. I bring them out and set up the plates and notice my Father looking at me weirdly. "Uhh Dad? What is it?" He stares deeper into me and says "Ruby… how well do you know this guy?" I look at him questiongly. "Not well at all really. I want to thank him for saving me and all but that's it. I wonder if he likes X-ray and Vav. That would be awesome… I STILL NEED TO SEE HIS WEAPON!" I cry into the air once I realised I never looked at his weapons.

"Well let me get a few of those cookies and we can prepare for you to enter Beacon Rubes."

I smile at him after I brush away my tears of regret. "Sure Dad!"

 **!**

(Jaune PoV)

Man today has been weird but at least I can lay down now. Maybe the TV will finally wor-"ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR" ' _HOLY SHIT! WHAT WAS THAT"_

I yell into my "MIMIC GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" ' _In Foresight I shouldn't of yelled that but do I look smart, Intelligence 18 or +4,... shit nevermind I'm just stupid but not that stupid._

Mimic pops up before me in my room and his smile that he's usually wearing disappears. "Holy shit you live _here_?! Like come on man this is disgusting."

I give him a deadpan glare and say "Well of fucking course it's disgusting. I thought you knew how I was living. Also that doesn't matter what the fuck was that roar. Why do I feel a bit healthier all of a sudden, AND WHY DID I FLIRT WITH SOMEONE 10 YEARS MY AGE!"

He looked serious till I said that then he started to laugh. This piece of shit is just somehow surprisingly punchable. Kinda like Ezreal from League after his rework. That kind of punchable.

"Okay while the whole Glynda thing is funny I can tell you that first. The roar thing is a part of our deal. Finally the last part would be your level up since I'm saying fuck xp you'll get level ups from milestones. The first level was for getting accepted to Beacon and winning a fight technically. Well the Glynda thing is you getting used to your new Charm plus I know you have a thing for older women… don't ask how I know that."

I look at him a bit red in the cheeks and sputter "N-No I d-don't like o-older women. She may be extremely hot but I wouldn't try t-that!" He laughs at me again and gives me that punchable look again.

"Fuck off man. Now tell me about the roar."

He looks at me and places down a d20. "Well roll a nat 20 and I'll tell you myself. After that you'll just have to think back on what that roar is _AND_ where you'd find out about it. I already said it was part of our deal."

"Fine I can roll this nat 20 no problem is those grunts could get three in a row." After I say that Mimic's smile disappears with an angry scowl on his face… didn't think he'd still be angry about those 20's.

 _ **Rolling 1d20…**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _ **A FUCKING 9!**_

"DAMN IT."

 **!**

(Jaune PoV still)

 _ **(Time skip to next day)**_

' _Fuck Mimic for not just telling me. I really wanted that to go well but whatever. I arrived a few hours early for the airport so I might as well look at my level up and roll for health. I also got one more spell slot and spell. I think I chose find familiar so that is helpful. I might as well use it after I roll health._

 _ **1d6+2… 8!**_

' _FUCK YEAH! I needed that max health roll… shit I'm fighting monsters without aura soon. Shit I'm fighting grimm without aura soon… hopefully Mimic has my back but he did say if I die I fuckin die. Screw it I'm a wizard I just need to live long enough. Well now that I rolled health I need to-'_

"HEY JAUNE! I forgot that at level two you get Arcane Traditions so you ready to pick one?"

I don't feel happy with Mimic right now because of the nat 20 thing but sure I guess I can take a buff. "Sure what are the traditions?"

"Well there are

Artificer

Bladesinger

Lore Mastery

School of Abjuration

School of Conjuration

School of Divination

School of Enchantment

School of Evocation

School of Illusion

School of Invention

School of Necromancy

School of Transmutation

Technomancy

Theurgy

War Magic

"Which one do you want? Or do you wanna just roll the dice again?"

I look at him with a smile and hold up my die "You already know that I don't need Luck so I'll just be taking School of Transmutation so I can be literally useless." I say with heavy sarcasm and before Mimic can respond I quickly say. "Well a few of those are a different race only so let's just take out those that I don't particularly care for. I'd say I would use Necromancy(Because I enjoy that tree of skills), Illusion(Because fucking with people is really fun… having these powers and the higher CHA is changing me and I should look into it), Divination(Because future seeing is good plus all the other special stuff), And finally... Evocation(Because of those sweeet damage rolls)

"Well those are pretty good. I'll give you _no_ rerolls because you're only picking ones you want. Now tell me which number on the d4 you want them to be.

"1. Necromancy

2\. Divination

3\. Evocation

4\. Illusion"

Mimic looks at the numbers then back to me. "Well Jaune any reason for these choices of numbers?" I just shrug and throw the dice into the air. I luckily came early enough that no one is around to see us being stupid.

 _ **2d4…**_

…

…

…

…

 _ **1 and 4?**_

 **(A/N Can't believe I actually rolled fucking two accidentally good job roll20 and Brandon. I'm fucking smart aren't I?)**

"Oh shit why did you roll two?" I look at him and say "I don't fucking know two spawned. Listen can we just flip a coin for Necromancy and Illusion. Necro will be heads and Illusion will be tails."

 **Rolling Coin(Because I'm stupid)...**

…

…

…

 **HEADS**

"Well Jaune looks like you're on your way to becoming super strong. It may scare people that you can bring back the dead. Well let's add your Necro stuff first then you can use find familiar. I whipped what you're getting up special. The familiar is an old friend of mine.

Necromancy Savant

Beginning at 2nd level, the gold and time you must spend to copy a necromancy spell into your spellbook is halved.

Grim Harvest

At 2nd level, once per turn when you kill one or more creatures with a spell of 1st level or higher, you regain hit points equal to twice the spell's level, or three times its level if the spell belongs to the School of Necromancy. You don't gain this benefit for killing constructs or undead.

"Those are pretty good Jaune and I can tell you're getting bored of this fucking level up section so I'll be trying to do them quicker. I'll be introducing you to your familiar but then I'm heading on out of your life for a bit. There is a certain person I need to go laugh at because her face must be priceless when the roar ringed out. Also you'll be stabbed with words for Find Familiar so if you cast it again you're getting a summarized version after this first cast.

 **FInd Familiar: You gain the service of a familiar, a spirit that takes an animal form you choose: bat, cat, crab, frog (toad), hawk, lizard, octopus, owl, poisonous snake, fish (quipper), rat, raven, sea horse, spider, or weasel. Appearing in an unoccupied space within range, the familiar has the statistics of the chosen form, though it is a celestial, fey, or fiend (your choice) instead of a beast.**

 **Your familiar acts independently of you, but it always obeys your commands. In combat, it rolls its own initiative and acts on its own turn. A familiar can't attack, but it can take other actions as normal.**

 **When the familiar drops to 0 hit points, it disappears, leaving behind no physical form. It reappears after you cast this spell again**

 **While your familiar is within 100 feet of you, you can communicate with it telepathically. Additionally, as an action, you can see through your familiar's eyes and hear what it hears until the start of your next turn, gaining the benefits of any special senses that the familiar has. During this time, you are deaf and blind with regard to your own senses.**

 **As an action, you can temporarily dismiss your familiar. It disappears into a pocket dimension where it awaits your summons. Alternatively, you can dismiss it forever. As an action while it is temporarily dismissed, you can cause it to reappear in any unoccupied space within 30 feet of you.**

 **You can't have more than one familiar at a time. If you cast this spell while you already have a familiar, you instead cause it to adopt a new form. Choose one of the forms from the above list. Your familiar transforms into the chosen creature.**

 **Finally, when you cast a spell with a range of touch, your familiar can deliver the spell as if it had cast the spell. Your familiar must be within 100 feet of you, and it must use its reaction to deliver the spell when you cast it. If the spell requires an attack roll, you use your attack modifier for the roll.**

After reading all those words my brain kinda hurts but what really is getting my attention is a cute little owl in front of me. The owl has a beautiful painted teal eye on her forehead and many different brown and dark brown eye markings across her body. She is really small and has a small little beak with brown eyes and a big head. Her head has two eyes that seems to flow in the back kind of like a horizontal slingshot my look. Her feathers are a nice brown mixed with a light tan-ish color. She truly is amazing and she is mine.

"Jaune, say hello to my old friend Teal. She'll be your familiar till she dies so I hope you use her well. Plus it gives you even more of a wizard look. Also if you're going to beacon I'm giving you a bit of Lien and or gold to get yourself some new clothes. I'd say some wizardry robes would look nice."

The little owl flies over to my shoulder and rubs her head on mine. It's really cute to look at but feels really nice while she's snuggling me. "Thank you Mimic for allowing me her. She's really amazing and I have to admit the name is great too." He just hands me the money and smiles as Teal just hoo's affectionately at me with the best smile and owl can make.

 **!**

' _I have ten minutes left till the Bull Head arrives. I would of been back sooner if I didn't get a text from Roman telling me that he needs to talk to me soon. We just fought so I don't think that's a good idea… but with my new intelligence I feel as though having ties to the bad side of Vale may just be a good idea.'_

With those thoughts in mind Teal and I arrive back at the port for the Bull Heads and see those around me give me looks. Some of anger some of wonder and I can guess why. I'm a faunus so there comes the anger but the wonder is from my new outfit mixed in with the really cool owl.

I'm now garbed in demacian esq coloring with a nice robe with a hood. It goes down to almost my Achilles heel. The entire robe as a trim of gold outlining it with a golden Arc symbol on its top right. The hood is almost all white but has teal eyes on the middle of my hood and teal eyes lining up in a line of two going right the middle vertically on my robe's front. In the center of the eyes is a d20 die. The back of my hood is almost all white as well with the golden trim outlining it as well with the Teal eyes in the form of a six on a d6 die. In the middle of of eyes is another d20. I like the outfit but I can tell I look a lot different from everyone else. Luckily prestidigitation helped make this outfit lickity split.

As I look at the incoming Bull Head I know something amazing is going to be happening. Here is finally the start to my adventure… wait no this isn't initiation I'm just going there for a week… Maybe I'll get initiation earlier than the rest or something. ' _Pfft like that'll happen… oh wait shit.'_

 _ **Author's Note: I said this was going to be rather short but apparently I couldn't stop writing. This isn't the end of this yet though. I still need to tell you about two weeks ago when I was honestly was the most scared I've ever been in my entire life. Before that though I'll giving out a bit of an Omake of sorts. I'll tell you when the Omake isn't canon or not.**_

 _ **Review Section:**_

 _ **117: Shhh… don't tell anyone. I made it a bit too obvious for people who play D &D or know about it probably : P.**_

 _ **Guest: For that question all I have to say is… Yeah if Jaune dies in Initiation or something else entirely he's fucking dead. I have stories to start as back up for when he dies. I may have missions to say revive him like how druids have TRUE resurrection but if not that sucks.**_

 _ **Omake 1(Canon): Greedy Fox and the two black cats**_

(Third Person PoV)

After the roar many being started to spill out of the world. Races being pulled into this new world and monsters now flooding into this world. A certain man is being launched to an island known as Menagerie.

As this man is falling slowly we can see two cat Fauni sitting down outside near the beach having a picnic to remind themselves of the old times. While their eating a resounding crash blows up in front of them creating a hole of sand. When they look inside they notice someone completely covered in fur that looks a bit bloodied up. The man stands up and looks at the two and says "I can't smell much money around here so I guess I'm not in the dragon's hoard anymore… do you two know where I'm at all? Also if you pull anything I don't mind killing you both for thinking I'm weak at the moment because of the blood. I just beheaded a dragon with my claws I don't mind beheading anyone else…"

The two cats looks very surprised and also very confused. Little did they know they just ran into the Fox Tabaxi known as Phillip Collins. One of the most greedy, power hungry, and overall awesome monks to ever live.

 **Omake 2(This is really more of an explanation so not story Canon but real life Canon.)**

Okay this all happened December 7th 2018 also known as the day Smash Brothers Ultimate came out. This day started off well and I just got done winning a tournament with my favorite guy ever the one and only Phillip Collins. After this happened I had dinner and stayed up a bit late but heard screaming downstairs. I thought there was an intruder so I took my sword I got for my birthday from medieval times downstairs. It wasn't an actual intruder but instead my soon to be step dad outside punching my brother in the face and all over while he pinned him to the ground. I knew that he was drunk and that he wasn't them most pleasant of drunks and I said something mean to him earlier because I was so sick of his drinking. He kept punching even though I yelled at him to stop while I pointed my dull as fuck sword at him. My Mom kept screaming get off my son while telling me to go back to my room. The fight was moved inside after that and my brother got pinned so in my over emotional state I took that sword and I FUCKING slammed it into his bald fucking head! After that he shrugged it off and I ran away in fear thinking he would come after me next. The cops would of arrested me for using a weapon but my brother took the rap for me. I was in my room waiting for that news for around 30 minutes while questioning was going down and I swear I was so fucking terrorfied. They took away my brother and my now _not_ to be soon step-dad. My brothers friend, Who I'll call Steve, was there for the entire fight and the cops ended up not knowing about him. My sister was also in the house at the time but thank fucking god that she was dead asleep with her headphones on so she didn't hear any of that shit. After that I moved in with my grandma up until Thursday the next week. I had to come back even though the step-dad is here. The reason for this is because my uncle got arrested and was living at my Grandma's. I have no clue why he was arrested but it must of been because of something terrible because he could apparently go to jail for a while. During that week I had to hold my Grandmother and my Mother while they cried. I got questioned by child protection services and the cops. And now I stay in my room 24/7 because I can't fathom looking at that piece of shit. Mom says he'll be swearing off Alcohol and is going to AA but I just can't get my Mother's screams out of my head. I may forgive him in time but it's unlikely. For now though I'll just keep pushin with my life and try to stay happy.

 _ **Author's Note#2:**_

 _ **Thank you all for listening to that and if you didn't I don't really care but this Author's Note is special for the two people that showed me support. I have a GIGANTIC shoutout to Mordred's Stories and TheSettingDawn. You two are amazing people and thank you for making me not feel like complete shit for not uploading. I hope you two are happy and healthy and just thank you so much for the support I really needed at the time.**_

 _ **I guess that's all really… thank you to everyone that's reading my stories and I'll try to upload next week as well. Sorry for any errors in the writing this chapter but I have to get this out quick since it's 1:01 AM in the morning and I need to go shopping for presents early in the morning. Have a Happy Holiday, Merry Christmas, and a fucking amazing New Year everyone. You're all the fucking best especially you two Mordred's Stories and TheSettingDawn. Bye!**_


End file.
